


F1 World - The Home of British Motorsport

by pcwtosh



Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [8]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcwtosh/pseuds/pcwtosh
Summary: Working for Channel 4, Billy Monger is back in the F1 paddock but COVID restrictions mean that meeting Lando again is prohibited.
Relationships: Billy Monger/Lando Norris
Series: Driving Fast In The Hard Lane [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682599
Kudos: 2





	F1 World - The Home of British Motorsport

Disclaimer: Hey folks, this story is just a fantasy and I have no evidence that this actually happened, but we can all dream. Happy reading.

_ Previously: Surrey Holiday _

The 20-year-old moaned warmly, moving his hand and allowing Lando’s weight to press him back up against the mattress. The top’s cock had nowhere else to go, burrowing deep inside Billy’s warm belly Lando could feel the tingling sensation in his balls.

**F1 World - The Home of British Motorsport**

Billy’s taxi pulled into the home of British motorsport, Silverstone. The young TV pundit was greeted by a member of the Channel 4 broadcasting team who welcomed him to the site.

"First things first, we need to get you tested." Billy knew the score, this was the unpleasant bit, throat swabs, temperature checks and the rest, _[it's worth it to see Lando]_ he smiled in anticipation.

"All clear Mr Monger." His tester beamed. "Thank you very much." He replied gratefully pushing himself up to be joined by his Channel 4 colleague again. "So you know the rules right? No contact with the drivers or mechanics and have your facemask on whenever the camera is on you, otherwise we will be dealing with tons of complaints from the public." “Oh yeah, course." Billy's mood came crashing down when he heard this, he wouldn't get to see Lando after all, well he would see Lando, but from two metres away and wearing a mask. _[It's better than nothing]_ he reassured himself, settling into his private trailer.

Billy's mobile buzzed, _"A little birdie tells me you're here this weekend."_ A wry smile crept across his face at Lando's message. _"Yeah, but I got told I can't see you (tear)."_ Lando's heart fluttered, _"Course we will, we're both negative."_ Billy giggled at Lando's response, trust Lando to be planning some mischief. _"Don't get me sacked!!!"_ Billy replied. _"You have no legs, who is going to sack you?!"_ Billy burst into hysterical laughter, _"you've got a point there. So how do you wanna do it?" "In the arse, how about you? (Clown)"_ Billy rolled his eyes before laughing again, bloody tease. _"How are we going to meet?" "Let's go for a stroll around the circuit and I'll give you my hoody." "Good plan!"_

Lando stood in the blazing sunshine watching Billy approach. The McLaren driver glanced around to see if there were any witnesses before dropping his hoody on the ground and taking a few steps away. 

"Hello beautiful." Lando smiled as Billy collected the hoody and tucked it under his arm. "Hey man. How are you doing?" Billy replied straightening himself up and following Lando. “I’m glad now I’ve seen you.” Lando beamed, Billy smiled back at him lovingly as they set off around the classic circuit.

"When you come over later, you want to top this time?" Lando asked, glancing towards the 21-year-old. "I'd love to." He blushed, a wide grin spreading across his face in excitement.

They strolled gently around the 6km circuit, the beaming sun warming them up as they went. "I was watching you on the e-sports series." Billy started, "oh yeah, that was fun." Lando beamed, "yeah you were shit!" Billy grinned. "What does that make you then?" Lando chuckled. "Disadvantaged. But I'm still better than you." Billy replied smugly. Completing a full lap of the circuit Billy turned to Lando with a smile, “come over once the sun sets.” Lando confirmed. Billy gave him a nod, “and I’ll be wearing this.” He grinned holding the hoody out at arms length. “Perfect.” Lando beamed.

Darkness rolled over the Northamptonshire circuit and Lando sat impatiently twiddling his thumbs whilst watching TV. A scratching at the door made the McLaren driver jump to his feet and hurry over to open it. The light beam from his trailer spilled out into the darkness and over Billy’s smiling face, Lando widened the door to allow his friend inside before closing it quietly behind him.

Billy took off the hoody and handed it to Lando, “Thanks, I’m boiling under that.” Billy grinned. Lando took hold of the hoody and Billy’s hand pulling him closer. Without a word Lando pulled the 21-year-old for a kiss which Billy reciprocated immediately. Lando could taste the little beads of sweat on Billy’s top lip as their tongues located each other and began to dance. Billy’s arms reached around the McLaren driver’s slender shoulder and pulled Lando back tightly.

Emotions burned their faces as the wild passion began to grow inside them. Lando pulled Billy slowly back towards his bed, their tongues interlocked in battle. When they arrived at the McLaren driver’s canvas, Lando pulled Billy down with him. The Bristolian broke their kiss and quickly began to undress himself, pulling his shirt over his head then pulling down and kicking off his tracksuit and peeling off his socks. Billy followed suit, pulling his t-shirt over his head then unbuckled his jeans dropping them halfway down his legs. Lando beamed at Billy resting his hand on the Surrey-racer’s prosthetic leg, Billy reached down pulling his prosthetics free then dropping them over the side.

The Surrey racer grinned, swinging his hand around Lando’s neck and pulling the McLaren driver in for another deep kiss while he moved his body over Lando’s. Lando’s fingers ran along Billy’s smooth sides, tracing across the soft, pale, veiny skin of the 21-year-old. The McLaren driver nibbled on Billy’s bottom lip whilst rolling backwards to lay down and taking Billy down with him. 

Their naked bodies pressed tightly together, Billy squeezing his thighs around Lando’s waist as they kissed. Billy’s hard 7.5 inches lay against Lando’s abs throbbing excitedly as their tongues began to swirl within each other’s mouths. Lando’s 7.5 inches had also grown to full mast against Billy, taking the 21-year-old’s left hand, Lando guided Billy’s hand around to locate his shaft, whilst his own left hand closed around Billy’s hard pole.

Billy beamed, his favourite feeling in the world was Lando’s hard cock and in his favourite place in the world, Silverstone with his favourite person in the world who was unquestionably excited to see him too. “Are you going to fuck me again?” Billy asked innocently. “I could, but how do you feel about fucking me?” Lando asked again. Billy eased back looking intensely into Lando’s eyes, “errr, I wouldn't be able to do it hard.” Billy blushed, “You don’t have to.” Lando cut in, “I just want to be under you, I just want you in me.” The McLaren driver breathed, both boys felt themselves throb at the thought. Billy nodded tentatively, “let’s try it!” He grinned excitedly.

Lando lifted his legs a little while Billy moved himself between them, looking down on the Bristolian. Billy’s eyes travelled up Lando’s smooth, tanned skin and smiled, this kid was amazing. Lando’s light bronze skin looked shimmeringly beautiful, the wonderful smoothness of it except for the dark hairs along his arms. Billy’s eyes returned south and landed on the McLaren driver’s hole. The memory of Billy’s eyes locked wide open whilst Lando’s tongue pleasured his ring last year came flooding back to Billy whose cock pulsed with excitement.

Lando’s heart skipped with anticipation watching Billy’s face descending at his lower half. As the 21-year-old’s face disappeared Lando bit his lip and braced himself. “Ohhh fuck” Lando groaned encouragingly as Billy’s fingers pulled the 20-year-old’s hole apart and Billy’s long wet tongue circled his ring before pushing against Lando’s opening and slipping inside.

Billy slurped at his friend's tight little entrance, the soft pink flesh of Lando's ring opening to allow Billy full access. The 21-year-old pushed his tongue in until his cheeks rested against Lando's. The McLaren driver cheered Billy on softly whilst his eyes span in their sockets. Billy stretched Lando's cheeks as wide as he could whilst pressing his tongue in as far as he could. The Bristolian tasted heavenly and Billy's cock pulsed forcing a tiny drop of precum from his excited pole.

With increasing confidence Billy’s tongue poked and prodded Lando’s tight young hole, the McLaren driver groaning each time Billy pressed against his entrance. The Surrey racer smiled through a face full of Lando’s twinky arse, proud of the noises he teased out of his friend. Billy’s hand searched for Lando’s cock, his fingers quickly locating the 20-year-old’s hard cock and closing them tightly around Lando’s member. The McLaren driver’s eyes shot wide open with another delighted gasp as Billy’s gentle fingertips rang along his hard pole. An involuntary pulse of excitement encouraged Billy to continue his work on both sides of Lando’s body. “Fuck me Billy, fuck me.” Lando murmured desperately, Billy grinned with his hard cock pulsing in agreement.

Billy pulled away from Lando’s hole and dribbled into his hand to slather his cock. The Surrey racer’s 7.5 inches glistened with his spittle as he moved into position. Lando smiled in anticipation watching Billy line himself up, the 21-year-old balanced himself on his shortened legs and began to guide himself forward. Billy’s head pressed against the McLaren driver’s ring and felt Lando begin to open as his weight followed him. Lando shortened his breathing and groaned, Billy's cock entering his ring for the first time was exactly as the young Bristolian had imagined it.

“Fucking hell.” Billy gasped, the tight warmth of Lando’s insides felt even better than he’d imagined. Billy’s veiny 7.5 inches disappeared inch-by-inch inside the cute Bristolian twink, Lando’s welcoming hole swallowed as much cock as Billy felt willing to give. The 21-year-old squeezed Lando’s arse firmly to hold himself steady as his leg pushed him forward then pulled him back. Billy’s cock pushed past the halfway point, they were well and truly united. Lando cooed taking hold of his own semi-hard 7.5 cock which lay against his abs. “I love it Billy, fuck me.” Lando begged as the top guided his bare cock back then forced it even further forward.

The nerves Billy had felt for so long before the moment had gone away, that nagging self-doubt, _[would I be able to pleasure Lando?]_ The answer lay below Billy stroking himself gently as the top began to work his hips. "That's it. Just slide that length back and forth." Lando ordered as Billy began to loosen up, his movements becoming free, becoming measured, becoming confident. 

"That's so good." Lando told the pale racer, Billy's eyes studied Lando closely as he spoke. The McLaren driver's enticing pink lips, his smooth cute cheeks and his beautiful bare neck, there wasn't a part of Lando you couldn't love. As Billy studied his way down the bottom's bronze skin his long thrusts buried themselves deeper into Lando's hungry hole. The tightness of Lando around Billy's bare cock was already becoming too much to handle. "Ugh, fucking you raw was the worse idea." Billy groaned. "No chance." Lando grinned up at him. "Just slow down a bit and make it last." He finished, jerking himself a little faster. “Yeah ok.” Billy breathed, his eyes narrowed in deep concentration, appreciating Lando’s tight, skinny frame.

Lando gave a soft moan of encouragement, his fist sliding along his sensitive skin made his 7.5 inch cock throb hard in anticipation. The McLaren driver’s eyes rolled around in their sockets before returning to focus on Billy once more. The top’s shoulders were tensed, showing how broad and powerful they actually were now Billy had begun to do some serious working out. Billy’s biceps bulged even though they were relaxed as the 21-year-old gripped Lando’s smooth sides rocking into the bottom’s tight belly. Lando’s legs writhed airborne in appreciation of the top’s raw head sliding deep up inside his tight pocket once more. “Haha, fuck!” Lando exclaimed, his eyes reconnecting with Billy’s.

“You’ve got the nicest _fuck me_ eyes.” Billy panted as he squeezed Lando tighter and pressed himself in harder. “You’ve got the nicest fucking dick.” Lando chimed in response, his fist rapping his own wood in appreciation as Billy’s raw 7.5 cock curved into the depths of the McLaren driver’s chute. “Thanks.” Billy grinned, doing everything he could to pull his cock back before slamming it back into Lando’s cute bottom. 

Lando knew Billy didn’t have much longer to go, the 21-year-old would always cum quickly, but he would shoot deep and hard as he did so. Billy’s face had turned pink with the tropical British summer weather and the increasing energy he was exerting on the bottom’s arse. Billy’s curly brown pubes cushioned the sound of his crotch thudding into Lando’s sweet hole, the McLaren driver’s eyes examined his friend’s body once more. The top’s tight muscles bulged in anger as they controlled his body, guiding him deep inside Lando’s quivering body. The bottom gave a long appreciative moan as Billy’s head stroked against his prostate. Each thrust penetrated 7.5 inches deep into the tanned McLaren driver, the feeling of Billy’s cock pleasuring the depths of his hole began to accelerate Lando’s road to climax.

Billy bit his lip hard, anything to take his mind off how good Lando's insides actually felt. The beads of sweat on his brow were a good sign, he hadn't shot his load yet and he could feel his balls recoiling, ready to launch into action. Lando groaned once more, the 20-year-old loved dick, but he loved Billy more, so the feeling of Billy's dick splitting him open was the perfect night of action for Lando. The legless racer was as good as any other full-bodied top and Lando moaned to let him know it. _[Shut Up]_ Billy hissed to himself, the last thing he needed was Lando's arousing moans to tip him over the edge. But it was the sight of Billy's dominant expression and tense, powerful biceps working Lando's legs as he fucked him which sent the McLaren driver over the edge.

"Ram it in!" Lando gasped to Billy who did as he was told. The Surrey racer gripped Lando's hamstrings tight as he guided the full length of his bare cock into Lando's tight hole. The McLaren driver’s smooth body tensed and his toes pinched, “fuck me, fuck me, fuck meee.” Lando begged. Billy gave the bottom everything he had, his biceps were firm and rigid as they manhandled the F1 star, feeding Lando his hard cock.

Billy gritted his teeth, holding his cum inside for as long as possible, a job made harder by the sexy bottom under him. "Fuck, fuck, fuckkk." Lando moaned getting higher each time. The young McLaren driver felt Billy's cock drive deep down into his belly and force his cum out of his sack. 

Lando's head crashed back against the mattress once more and Billy watched the bottom pulling himself rapidly. The McLaren driver erupted with incredible intensity, his purple head squirting thick jizz across his smooth body. The velvet cream fired hard across Lando's abs, it's bright whiteness contrasting with the F1 star's bronzed skin. More hot lava squirted across the moaning bottom, the sticky mess flowing across his chest only served to make him groan longer and louder still.

Billy had finally succumbed in his attempts to contain his own load. Lando's begging for more, his perfect tight bronze body, his amazing arse and his intense orgasm were the perfect recipe. Billy's swinging hairy sack rammed deep and hard into Lando behind the raw 7.5 inches of the disabled racer's hard meat. The end had arrived, Billy dropped his upper body so low he was now face to face with the bottom who continued to squirt below him. Words failed Billy who could only grunt helplessly as he began to fill Lando's tight chute. "Oh fuck hahahahaha." Lando chuckled in hysterical glee as his balls squirted cum across his smooth toned body whilst inside he could feel Billy's hot juice flowing into him. 

The top's raw head juddered along Lando's inner walls as Billy's orgasm paralysed him the same way it would any top. The Surrey racer gripped Lando's hamstrings as tightly as he could whilst edging himself back and forth just millimetres to enjoy the final ripples of pure joy radiating throughout his body. The Bristolian bottom's hairy nuts were near empty, thick white lava continuing to shoot over him until his balls were dormant again. His chest a pool of his pearly jizz and his heart hammering furiously, Lando could focus once more on Billy's pink flustered face which hovered just a few millimetres above his. Using his mouth, Lando locked the top's lips forcing one final surge of happiness through Billy. The McLaren driver felt Billy's cock throb twice more before Billy gave a heavy huff and collapsed on to Lando's sticky chest. 

Lando allowed Billy's lips to fall free as the Surrey racer lay chest to chest on top of him. The 21-year-old’s skin was slick with his sweat as he panted for air and waited for the energy to push himself free. Lando however was in no rush to end their embrace, the cute bottom slipped his arms under Billy's and held the top even closer, listening to him breathe. After a few moments Lando couldn't help but break the panting with his own cheeky humour. "You fucked the cum outta me Billy." He beamed, "Imagine if you had feet, you probably would've fucked me in half." Lando finished with a giggle. Billy let out a breathless chuckle, pushing himself up carefully to look into Lando’s eyes again.

Finally Billy summoned the strength to slide his shaft back, still hard he popped out of Lando and rolled on to his back. Lando drew the covers over both of them and snuggled tightly to his sweaty lover. “We should probably get you back to your room before the morning.” Lando whispered into Billy’s neck. “Yeah, rehearsals at 7am.” Billy breathed softly, “Just a quick nap.” he breathed again drifting off and within seconds Lando could hear Billy’s deep rhythmic breathing. _[Tomorrow’s gonna hurt!]_ Lando grinned to himself. The idea of driving around Silverstone at 200mph with his destroyed arsehole, _[better not crash!]_

**END**

Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story.

If you like what you’ve read please let me know by emailing me on pcwtosh@gmail.com. 

I write these stories for fun, but I would greatly appreciate any contributions you are willing to give as a result. If you would like to make a donation then feel free to contact me on the email above.


End file.
